


Treachery

by lady_ukitake



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ukitake/pseuds/lady_ukitake
Summary: This is the story of Aizen and Hinamori’s child.*Originally Published Under As The Traitor’s Spawn*





	1. Him

One night a petite, dark-haired Shinigami opens her eyes. She wakes up with a nervous fright unaware of her surroundings.

But she suddenly recalls her location. She’s resting in Squad 4 barracks. It’s been three weeks since her former captain betrayed Soul Society and stabbed her atrociously with no pity.

Momo slowly gets up and looks around the pitch black room. The only light present is the starry moonlight from outside.

She leaves the room not looking back. The cold wood brushes againist her bare feet as she continues to walk until she gazes at a familiar door.

 _It was Captain Aizen’s room_. Momo gently touches the abandon and frigid door.

Her heart breaks when she breathes his name. Momo still recalls the sweet and jovial memories of her beloved captain. Those summer days where he always read to her in the meadows with the flowers blooming.

In winter, she always made him cookies while he teaches her the art of calligraphy. Momo’s heart aches when she thinks of the man who hurt and threw her love back at her face. The traitor of all Soul Society.

Those memories were never real, only a mere illusion.

_The man she loved was only hiding behind a mask and she fell for his deceit. What a fool she felt, trash, she thought. Yet, their time together continued to linger in the tranquil beat of her heart._

_That night before he faked his death, she remembered when she lost her innocence to him. But Momo didn’t care because she only gave herself to captain. To the man she devoted herself to all these years. The man she loved unconditionally. Nobody else and he made sure of it._

_Despite all the pain and misery he caused her, she couldn’t hate him or at least that’s what she told herself._

Momo feels the nails pierced through her fragile body when she opens the door and steps inside.

_Loving him was never enough._

_Under Kyoka Suigestu, it was only Aizen and her. She was petrified that death was waiting patiently to welcomed her. However, killing her was never Aizen’s intention, but rather to finally take her under his last possession._

_Its been three weeks since her last physical encounterment with him. Throughout the whole time, she was slowly recovering. Alone with seclusion, with time slowly ticking and ticking. Toshiro left to the world of the living with Renji and the two other reapers from Squad 11. Momo was left in solitude, but at peace._

She still hides her pain through a smile, but wishes to embrace happiness like an old friend.

“Momo are you okay? You shouldn’t be wandering like that” says a familiar voice. Momo turns her whole body to find a standing silhouette. Stepping away from the darkness, the figure only appears to be her dear friend Izuru Kira. Izuru sighs,” Momo please you must go back to your bed. You need rest.” She sits up on her knees and walks over to him. “I’m fine Kira-kun. I just needed fresh air that’s all,” she assures him solemnly. 

Izuru frowns at his melancholic friend’s response.

_He knew that she was still damaged from Aizen’s trauma and abuse. He wished to reach out to her and save her from that burden, but the road to her recovery was difficult._

“Izuru,” she expresses with a sudden warmth in her voice. Izuru eyes widen for bit, she rarely calls him by his first name, “What is it Momo?” he asks worriedly.

“Lately I haven’t been feeling myself lately. I’ve been feeling nauseous,” Momo didn’t answer immediately. “I’ll get Captian Unohana right away!!,” Izuru stammers nervously, but Momo grabs him from the wrist.

He’s surprised by her absurd actions. She grips onto his wrist tightly. Momo stares down at the wooden floor until she’s able to meet Izuru’s blue eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempt to keep the original storyline with my story, but I might bend the rules a bit :-)


	2. Metaphors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This title is inspired by Sylvia Plath’s poem, “Metaphors.”

“I’m pregnant,” Momo sighs with relief. Izuru is the first person to know about her situation. At least she’s able to get this secret off her chest.

Izuru stares blankly at his long time friend since their academy days. “You’re with child?” he finally responds.

“Yes Kira-kun with Aizen’s child,” she tells him sharply, trying to hide her shame. Izuru’s eyes widen at her answer. He was very much aware of Momo’s close relationship with her former captain. Most might even say too close for a normal captain and lieutenant.

_He remembered the rumors speculating between Momo’s obsession and admiration for her captain. The one rumor that disgusted him the most was that both were engaging in a sexual affair, but Izuru would always dismissed such vulgar accusation._

It appears that the rumors were indeed true.

“But-but how??!!” Izuru questions with shock and trying to hide his blush. He couldn’t grasp his words correctly.

“Seriously Izuru? What do you mean how? Aizen and I had sex,” she mutters in a bleak and sarastic tone, rolling her eyes.

“I-I know how it works! When did this occur Hinamori?? How far are you..,” Izuru replies, his cheeks still flushed.

“Three weeks... that night before he faked his death. I thought I lost it after he stabbed me, but the child is still very much alive. Maybe that’s why I’ve been feeling weak,” Momo explains as she touches her belly.

Izuru quickly turns away from Momo. He doesn’t know how to properly approach a situation like this. He should be proud that his friend is about to become a mother quite soon. He should be supportive of her, but can’t turn the other cheek.

_The father of her unborn child was the most depraved and corrupted man in whole Soul Society._

He doesn’t even want to think about the possible outcomes that can happen between Hinamori and her child.

 _Aizen slaughtered the previous Central 46. The current Central 46 would do anything to prevent the child from being born or worst if the child and Momo were sentenced to exiled_. 

Izuru shakes his head and tries to brush off any negative thoughts. “Kira-kun I know you must be disappointed in me. I understand if this is uncomfortable for you or too much to handle. But I do intend to keep this child and raise him/her,” she professes firmly, raising her tormented eyes. 

Izuru does not know how to reply. Ever since Aizen’s betrayal, Momo’s apperance has drastically change. She became more gaunt, thin and losing her beautiful rosy cheeks but most importantly the spirit that always brought a smile to his face.

“Momo we’ve known each other for a long time. If this is your final stand. You have my full support,” he finally says as he wraps his arms around her. Momo half smiles without malice and hugs Izuru tightly. He lets her seek comfort in his arms.

“Kira I’m scared,” she admits, overwhelmed with spurious tenderness. He closes his eyes and lets go of her. He opens his eyes and stares directly at her. “Kira I think it would be best to keep this hidden. Everyone is already stressed out and the Head Captain already has too much on his plate,” she pleads weakly.

Izuru knew the risk of keeping secrets from the Head Captain and Central 46. He could be arrested for treason, but he’s willing to risk anything for Momo.

 Izuru promises without hesitation.


	3. Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to give thanks to those who have read and enjoyed my story for far! ^^

“I think we should play truth or dare!” suggests the drunk Lieutenant of the Tenth Division. “I hate that game,” complains the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division, muffling in her low voice. 

The annoyed Lieutenat of the Eighth Division pushes her glasses up, “Alright Matsumoto but nothing extreme!”

“But it’s much more amusing if it’s extreme,” adds the Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division. “Nanao truth or dare!” asks Rangiku excitedly. 

“Truth,” she replies. Rangiku leans close to Nanao invading her personal space, “Is it true that you have wet dreams about you and Captian Shunsui?”

Nemu quickly looks at Nanao curiously for her reply. Isane is only narrowing her eyes. Nanao’s face is fill with embarrassment and vexation. “No of c-course not! Why would you even suggest such repulsive thing!” she seethes angrily at the blonde.

“I know I just love it when you get angry!” Rangiku teases with laughter as she grabs another bottle of sake. “Such a shame that Hinamori couldn’t join us,” Isane expresses all sympathy.

“Yes poor Hinamori,” Nanao continues, “she’s been through a lot these past weeks. Being stabbed by the man she trusted and then left for dead.” 

“We should plan her a recovery party! You know something to lift her spirit up!” the blonde recommends. “That’s a pleasant idea!” Isane agrees. “I’ll get the camera,” Nemu says. 

All the women start giggling until they hear the door slide open. “Matsumoto-“ Izuru calls out until he sees four women in his presence.

“Well who hired a stripper?” Rangiku smirks playfully. Nemu gets her camera out slyly. Nanao glares at both of them, “Yes Lieutenant Kira. Is there something we can assist you with in this late hour?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I wanted to tell Matsumoto something but it appears that I interrupted your social gathering so it’s best if I’ll be on my way,” Izuru apologizes trying to close the door. “Ahh Kira come on join us! You could use a drink!” teases the blonde as she impatiently grabs Kira and sits him down.

“Thanks for the offer Matsumoto but I should be going,” Izuru insists waving his hands to decline. “None sense you’ve been through a lot also,” she says empathetically. Nanao clears her throat to avoid any awkward atmosphere.

“I know we all been suffering these past weeks but lets all put those thoughts aside,” Nanao points out helping Izuru sits down comfortably. “I still have my camera ready for you Lieutenant Kira,” Nemu says straightforwardly.

“Nemu please!” Nanao scolds the woman raising her hand. Isane takes the camera away from Nemu’s guardianship. Izuru sighs as he grabs a bottle of sake and starts drinking.

“I guess you ladies are right. I mean after my captian’s betrayal then Aizen and Tosen. It seems that everyone is becoming paranoid. Blaming and distrusting one another. I still regret the day I drew my zanpakutō against Momo,” he sighs frantically, weakly waving the bottle. 

“Lieutenant Kira you were under the manipulation of your former captian. Don’t keep dwelling yourself over this regret. I’m positive that Hinamori forgave you,” Nanao answers trying to make the mopey blonde feel better.

“Perhaps you’re right Lieutenant Ise, but I behave like an ignorant fool. To make things worst Momo is pregnant,” he says without even thinking.

All the four women stop their actions immediately and glance at him mistrustfully. Did he just say Momo is pregnant?

“I’m sorry Lieutenant Kira, can you repeat that last line?” Nanao questions sternly with a serious tone. Izuru looks at Nanao with a slight shriek of curiosity, then suddenly his stupidly hits him. Did he just break Momo’s promise?

“Kira did you just say that Momo is pregnant?” Isane inquires. 


	4. Lady Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another favorite poem of mine.

_How could he be so vacuous and insensitive!? Momo trusted him with a secret and he already broke her promise. He should be ashamed of his disloyalty._

But these four women were Momo’s closest friends. They wouldn’t abandon or betray her... would they?

“Yes Momo is with child,” Izuru admits with guilt. The four women sit there with bewilderment. Momo pregnant? But how?

“Are you sure about this Kira?” Nanao asks once again. “Yes Kira because we wouldn’t take this lightly if it was a prank,” Rangiku rasps with a threatening tone. Both Isane and Nemu give Kira a spiteful death glare. 

“Yes I swear! She told me after I found her wandering outside her room!” Izuru replies with a shudder.

“Now now ladies please stop taunting the poor man. Alright Kira we’ll take your word for it. The four of us are going to visit Hinamori in the morning to confirm her pregnancy,” Nanao assures trying to calm her friends down.

Izuru nods as he gets up. “Thanks for the sake and for not killing me,” he takes as long pause as he makes his way to the door before stepping outside. “Please don’t abandon Momo. She needs your support more than ever,” he continues somberly before leaving and closing the door.

The four shinigami women all sit there in reticence and unquiet. None of them couldn’t find the right respond. “I’m not going to abandon Momo and let her go through this situation alone,” Rangiku speaks up stubbornly. 

“I agree with Matsumoto. We can’t just leave Momo alone. She needs us!” Isane agreeing with the blonde. “Of course we can’t leave her alone! We’re her friends, why would Kira even have that impression,” Nanao mutters glumly inhaling heavily.

“But how are we sure that she’s with child?” Rangiku asks resting her head on her hand. “I can sense a woman’s fertilization,” Nemu adds. “And I can always have her do a checkup in the Fourth Division,” Isane says eagerly. 

“Okay so it’s settle then. We’ll visit Hinamori in the morning and welcome her for her recovery but please don’t mention anything regarding her pregnancy,” Nanao warns to the three other women.

“I wonder who the paternity is,” Nemu asks openly. “Yes I do wonder who the father of her child is,” Isane wonders.

“My money is either on Hanataro, Kira and maybe Hisagi,” Rangiku grins with coyness. “It could be Lieutenant Abarai,” Isane continues to add. “Or Captian Hitsugaya,” Nemu comments. Rangiku and Isane both look at Nemu. “Was it something I said?” she asks calmly and innocently.

“Okay that’s enough! That isn’t relevant right now. We must confirm that Hinamori is pregnant first. And if she is we must be there to support and protect her. I’m fear for her life right now. She’s pregnant during a disastrous war. Even so, we must go through this journey together,” Nanao explains raising her arm. 

All the ladies nod and continue resuming to their games.

Nanao sighs heavily once again and stares at the picture of Momo. “Who is the father of your child Momo? Please let it not be him,” she whispers soundlessly to herself. 


	5. Truth

_”Hinamori-kun,” whispered a huskily, seductive voice.” “Mmm.. Captain Aizen,” Momo moaned in pleasure._

_“Captain...,”_

_“Sōsuke!!”_

Momo quickly wakes up nervously with sweat. She touches her wet clothing absorbing onto her pale trembling skin.

_She was dreaming of him again. His sadistic, but beautiful and sensual smile continued to haunt her dreams._

She sighs in relief. For the past days, she’s been feeling nothing but nausea and tiredness. The constant morning sickness always took the worst in her.

Momo could feel her stomach slowly growing. It’s still invisible in the eye, but she knew that she couldn’t keep this hidden for long. People will start to take notice in both appearance and behavior.“What I am going to do?” she quielty whispers to herself. A few tears start to shed, “Why can’t you come back for me Captian?”

“Good morning Hinamori!!” a woman greets cheerfully interrupting Momo’s thoughts. Momo quickly wipe her tears from her face and rushes to her bedroom door. She carefully peeps outside.

It was her dearest friends; Rangiku, Nanao, Isane and Nemu. Momo smiles in consolation to be blessed with such wonderful people, but her heart aches to have to hide her pregnancy from them. She knew she could trust and tell them anything, but Momo couldn’t bear to tell them that she’s pregnant with the child of the most tainted man.

“Hinamori are you here?” Nanao asks worriedly. “Yes I am! Give me a second,” Momo responds as she quickly changes from a sweaty nightgown to a fresh new one. She also grabs a robe to hopefully hide her stomach.

“Ah Hinamori you appear to be much better!” Isane chirps with a smile. “Yes you have more color,” Nemu notes also smiling maliciously. “I appreciate all of you looking out for my well being!” Momo chuckles with all her loving.

“I’m glad, care for some sake?” Rangiku offers holding out two bottles. “Rangiku! It’s 8 in the morning! But I’m actually not drinking for a while until I’m fully recovered,” Momo declines politely.

All the ladies glance at each other suspiciously. “Well you know how Matsumoto is. Anyways Hinamori we brought you some breakfast and I also brought you some books to read to occupy your bed rest,” Nano says trying to play the situation casually.

Momo accepts the breakfast and the books Nano gave her. “You guys always know how to cheer me up!” she expresses eagerly.

“Oh Hinamori please, don’t thank us!,” Isane replies. “Yes Hinamori we’re all friends here. And friends always tell each other everything and don’t hide anything,” Rangiku says leaning close to her. Nanao steps on Rangiku’s foot. “Oooo!!” groans the blonde as she quietly tries to hide her pain. She probably deserved that.

“Umm are you guys okay? You’re all acting quite strange,” Momo remarks heading to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

“She does look a bit plump,” Rangiku notices directly. “Matsumoto! That’s very rude! You can’t just say things like that openly especially about a woman’s weight,” Isane hisses at the blonde.

Nanao gives a spiteful scowl at both of the women, “We can assure you Hinamori that we’re all fine. You know how stressful paperwork is especially the situation we’re currently facing.”

Momo pours her tea and heads towards the living room. She glances at her four friends, “I suppose it is true. To be frank, I haven’t been feeling well myself. I mean I’m barely recovering from my trauma.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard Hinamori. Take all the time you need,” Isane says with comfort. “So you haven’t been feeling sick lately?” Rangiku asks straightforwardly.

Nanao smacks the back of Rangiku’s head. “What on earth is this fool doing??!!” thinks Nanao angrily.

“Well lately I’ve been having morning sickness now that you’ve mention it. But I probably ate something bad or maybe I haven’t been eating much as I used too,” Momo explains trying to lie.

Insane frowns, “Momo you should be watching for your health. Please don’t hesitate to visit me or my captian.”

“So how long have you been fertilize,” Nemu says out of the blue after being silent and patient since their arrival.

“E-excuse me?” Momo mutters, feeling the burning hot tea on her tongue. “Yes. I confirm that the sperm is fertilized with the egg. According to my data, you’re about three weeks into your first trimester,” Nemu declares stoically.

“You idiots! Were you not paying attention to any I said last night!!” Nanao snaps furiously.

“Well Hinamori is it true that you’re with child?” Isane whispers with concern. Momo frowns with shame and buries her face with her hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to burden you with my mistake,” Momo begins to sobs.

“Momo no... don’t speak in nonsense,” Nanao says sympathetically as she tries to comfort her. “Momo we’re here to help you!” Isane adds hugging Momo.

“Are you sure? I understand if you don’t wanna be around my presence. I already brought disgrace to Seireitei with my irresponsible actions,” Momo whimpers with disgust.

“Hinamori why would we abandon you?” Nemu asks confusingly. “Hinamori, you can never be a disgrace to the Gotei-13 or any of us. You did something foolish, but this child you’re carrying should be a blessing. This child will be loved and protected. We’ll be here for you no matter what,” Rangiku regards as she takes Momo’s hands away from her face.

All the women smile at their friend. Momo couldn’t help but return a smile back. “I’m glad that I’m not facing this alone,” Momo says with false tenderness.

“Yes but Hinamori you must tell us who is the father of your unborn child,” Nanao asks, somewhat harshly. “Is it Kira? It is huh,” playfully teases Rangiku poking Momo.

“Don’t be absurd, it’s obvious that the father is Lieutenant Hisagi,” argues Isane. “I still say it’s likely Captian Hitsugaya,” says Nemu.

“Nemu no!”

Nanao stares at Momo’s face. She couldn’t help but notice appearing with remorse, confusion and hatred. She’s  clutching onto her rope very tightly. “The father is Aizen isn’t it?” Nanao croons, but the three other women were able to read her lips. 

The three women stay baffle after hearing Nanao’s horrifying statement. Momo’s hands were now clutching her elbows. 

 Sōsuke Aizen was indeed the father.

“Hinamori.. I know you and Aizen had a very um... inseparable bond. But please tell us the truth. Is Aizen the father of this child?” Nanao asks harshly trying to make her confess the truth.

“Nanao please! Why suddenly with this interrogation? And you have the dignity to step on my foot and hit the back of my head,” complains the blonde crossing her arms.

“No Nanao is right. I can’t hide this any longer,” Momo answers closing her eyes in anticipation, “Captain Aizen is the father.”


	6. Much Madness Is Divinest Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to my readers! Feel free to check out some of my other works ^^

Sōsuke groans in displeasure. He doesn’t very much have the appetite to deal with anyone. For the past nights, he’s been taking in some of his female arrancars to his chambers; but for some reason, he wanted to spend this specific night in solitude. Sōsuke did acknowledged that he had attractive female arrancars. He could be spending his night with the human girl, Orihime Inoue.

Some of the arrancars even offer their service to please their master’s needs. But none of the women gave him satisfaction.

He can’t stop thinking of her. The sweetness of her voice, the innocence lurking behind those gray eyes, her milky white skin and raven purplish hair that he loved running his long fingers...

Sōsuke represses the thought of her. He puts on a black robe and heads to the balcony of his room. He stares at the emptiness and endless hills of dull lifeless sand.

He hears a familiar smirk behind him. “I notice ya didn’t take any of the women tonight. Tell me Aizen-sama are you trying to play hard to get or you’re just getting difficult to please.”

Sōsuke is definitely not incline to deal with one of Gin’s imprudent assumptions. Must he always be this annoying?

“What an ungallant remark Gin, but I can assure you that neither of those reasons are the case. I simply wasn’t in such a mood for this certain night,” Sōsuke corrects him with his menacing cool.

“Oh is that so? Are you sure because you’re not thinking of her?” Gin asks with a gentle tease. Sōsuke grits his teeth, “What gave you that impression? I did what was necessary. I manipulated and killed Lieutenant Hinamori. I put an end to her misery. She was no longer a use to me-”

Gin interrupts him, “Hmm I don’t think that’s the case Aizen-sama. Maybe you killed her out of jealously. Ya couldn’t bare to have the thought of another man touching or claiming her. So ya kill her so she died only loving ya and ya alone. My, I must say Sōsuke that’s very possessive and selfish of ya. But then again... ya were never the one to share,” he presses on smirking at his former captain.

Sōsuke turns around to face his subordinate. He always loathe that chester cat smile of his. “I can say the same about Ms. Rangiku,” he sneers grinning.

Gin’s smirk slowly fades and coldly glares at the man who had the decency to say his lover’s name.

“Now Aizen-sama I don’t appreciate ya saying her name especially from the likes of you,” Gin hisses possessively, baring his teeth. 

Sōsuke scoffs, “I see. It’s the same with me Gin. I don’t like how you’re mentioning her in my presence. I did as I planned and it’s done. If you’re here to annoy me further, please make your way to the door. I no longer wish to continue engaging this conversation.”

“If ya say so Aizen-sama,” Gin quietly agrees as he leaves Sōsuke alone in his chamber.

Such a nuisance, thinks Sōsuke. He quickly changes to his robes and heads out. He needs to get his mind clear. He needs to stop thinking about her. Momo’s spirit still continues to plague his mind even after her death. As much as Sōsuke hates to admit it, he will miss holding and touching her. To caress his hand over her rosy cheeks and kiss the pink lips he ever so cherished.

“Momo...,” he whispers softly as he heads to the another room.

Gin snickers behind his presence. He comes out of the shadows as Sōsuke didn’t seem to sense his spiritual power. He was much to distracted reminiscing over his deceased lieutenant. Just as he expected, the great and powerful Sōsuke Aizen is grieving over his beloved little lady. Pathetic.

“Momo.. he did say Momo.” Gin hears a sweet and feminine voice coming from one of the vacant rooms. He recognizes the voice as it’s none other than the human girl, the lovely Orihime Inoue.

“Ahh Inoue-chan. What did ya just say?” he asks curiously. “Um.. I heard Aizen-sama whisper somebody’s name. Momo I think he said,” she informs him.

“And how do ya know Hinamori-chan?” Gin questions her pressing his ear close to the door. “Well I don’t personally know her, but she appears to be good friends with Hitsugaya-kun and Matsumoto-san. I saw her talking to him through this big screen. I couldn’t help but feeling sorry for her... she didn’t look very well,” Orihime explains hesitantly, looking sullenly at the ground.

Gin smirks. “So she survived the stabbing huh. I shouldn’t have underestimate that girl... such fascinating news... wait until Aizen-sama hears about this precious protégé still being alive. Oh but I won’t tell him about it...at least not yet,” Gin thinks mischievously.

“Thank ya for informing me such news Inoue-chan. I would prefer ya not to mention this to anyone especially to Aizen-sama. It’ll be our little secret. Promise me?” he says lending against the door.

“Y-yes, Ichimaru-kun,” Orihime agrees reluctantly, feeling disheleved. He thanks her profusely. 

“I can’t believe Aizen-sama didn’t call me in tonight!!” Loly complains angrily to her friend Menoly. Menoly rolls her eyes and ignores her friend’s nagging.

“Well isn’t it obvious? He’s no longer has an interest in you. To be honest, I can’t believe why he even took you in the first place. He must have been hungover by consuming too much tea,” Luppi points out with disgust.

“Tch nothing of that shinigami surprises me,” Grimmjow comments with irritation. “If Lord Aizen is tired of all the females, do you think he might ask us to satisfy his sexual needs?” Ulquiorra asks.

“You fool!” Nnoitra yells at Ulquiorra for his appalling statement. “Well I certainly wouldn’t mind having sex with Aizen-sama but of course I much prefer Ichimaru,” Sazayel grins lustfully.

“Why thank ya Szayel-kun,” whispers a mischievous voice. All of the Espada turns around abruptly to see Gin Ichimaru smiling.

“Why are you smiling about?” Szayel smirks. “Me? Oh nothing, but I’m actually quite cheery today,” Gin chuckles covering his chester smile. This doesn’t surprise anyone.

“Hey Ichimaru! Why hasn’t Lord Aizen call me to his chamber yet??” Loly asks desperately.

“Is he with the woman?” Ulquiorra adds.  
“My my so many questions! Unfortunately Aizen-sama isn’t feeling well today. He has other things occupying his mind right now,” Gin says to the astonished Espada.

“What’s wrong with Lord Aizen?” Starrk yawns after waking up from a long nap. “Yeah spill it out fox face!” Grimmjow demands impatiently.

“Remember! Curiosity killed the cat...but if ya must know it appears that a little birdy chirp to me that Aizen misses a special lady,” Gin smiles maliciously.

Everyone in the room gasp. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were not impressed. Grimmjow scoffs, “Yeah sure Ichimaru like Aizen will ever do that.”

“Like hell! That’s a sign of weakness which Aizen isn’t. What a false and insolent assumation Ichimaru,” Nnoitra seethes disbelieved. 

“Perhaps, but please don’t not mention this to Aizen-sama. Unless ya wouldn’t mind feeling his spiritual pressure. Bye bye now,” farewells Gin as he leaves the room leaving the Espada with puzzling expressions.

The room fell into quietude.


	7. To Be By Your Side

Momo had a difficult time keeping up her pregancy. It’s been 7 months to extact? All she knows is that day by day her stomach continues to increase.

Hiding it was surprisingly not a hard task, but she knew that the day will come when everyone will start questioning her like she were some criminal.

She inhales deeply as she tries to brush off any pessimistic aura. Momo continues sewing her baby clothes. Rangiku insists that the baby will be a girl, but the others didn’t mind the gender. Momo couldn’t care less whether it was a boy or girl... only to protect it from anyone who wishes to harm her child. 

_“If it’s a girl name it Rangiku! If it’s a boy well you can still name it Rangiku!”_

_“Matsumoto, it’s up to Hinamori to choose the name of her child. Stop pestering her with your silly recommendations!”_

_“Do you have any names so far Hinamori?”_

_“Well if it’s a girl then Rangiku Kagura but for a boy...maybe Takano Itsuki...”_

Momo smiles cheerfully at her thoughts. She gently rubs her stomach. The touch of a mother’s love...

“Hinamori?” She hears a panting voice calling out her name. She quickly hides the baby clothes and puts on a rope. Momo closes the room behind her and turns around to face the figure who said her name earlier.

It was one of her old friends from the academy, Shuhei Hisagi. Momo could still feel the desloated aroma of Shuhei. He’s still struggling to cope with his former’s captian betrayal. Momo knew that feeling too well.

“What’s wrong Hisagi?” Momo flusters narrowing down her eyes. “I’m sorry for disturbing you Hinamori, but we haven’t seen you for a while... and I- I mean we wanted to make sure that you were all alright,” he says with antsy trying to hide his coloring cheeks.

Momo smiles and touches his arm guiding him to sit down. “I can assure you that I’m doing quite well. It’s just since I’m a temporary captain... it’s hard trying to run your squad especially with the war happening,” she explains, her voice a bit softer. 

Shuhei clears his throat to hide away his embarrassment.

 _He always admired how Momo was still standing strong despite all the traumatic things she’s been through. Momo, Izuru and him all continued to suffer silently from their captain’s betrayal_.

_He and Izuru weeped together and consumed alcohol to drink away their emotional distress. Momo could’ve secluded herself from her friends and cry all alone in her room. She could’ve chosen to break apart and mend the broken pieces of heart._

_Instead, she chose to take on the Captain’s position and put her squad first before herself. He envy her._

“Would you like some tea or cookies perhaps? Please Hisagi don’t act like a stranger. I did save your life once and I won’t hestiate to save you again,” Momo offers as she goes to the kitchen.

_Shuhei remembered that night like if was yesterday. He recalled how brave Momo was to challenged that hollow and show off her impressive kido skills. No doubt he knew that she’ll one day become a kido master and great Shinigami._

_Of course he couldn’t forget about his best friends: Izuru and Renji, but it was obvious that Momo was the shinning star._

“Here you go,” she whispers lowly as she hands Shuhei a cup of tea. She sets a plate of cookies on the table. “So how are things going with your squad Hisagi?” she asks taking a sip from her tea.

“She’s so beautiful. She’s glowing!!” thinks Shuhei. He quickly fades his distracting thoughts from his mind. “As you may be aware, being a temporary captian isn’t easy but you and Kira are the only ones that know. But I’m trying with all my might to try to run my squad sufficiently,” he assures her in a masculine tone.

Shuhei takes a sip from Momo’s tea and cant’t help but to let his tongue sink in the speechless taste. “Is there something wrong with the tea? Are you dissatisfy with the taste?” Momo frowns offensively.   

“Ohhh Hinamori no!! Please I didn’t mean to offend you!!! It’s just that your tea is the best tea I’ve ever tasted...,” he stammers trying to hide his tomaoto face.

Momo can not help but giggle. “He’s truly one of a kind...,” she thinks.

“Momo!!” shouts an eccentric voice behind the doors. Rangiku opens the door and stands there with a perplexing expression on her face.

“Am I interrupting something?” Rangiku smirks leaning againist the doorway. “Hello Matsumoto! And no... Hisagi and I were just talking,” Momo answers shyly.

“Hello Matsumoto...!” Shuhei responds trying to prevent another nose bleeding. “Well ain’t this just so sweet!! I’m sorry to intrude... but I’m afraid Hisagi I need to talk to Momo about something important!!” Rangiku orders as she grabs Shuhei from his collar.

“Matsumoto!” Momo calls out. “Why don’t you stop by later okay Hisagi,” Rangiku winks as she closes the door.

“Rangiku you didn’t have to be so demanding. He and I were having a pleasant conversation,” Momo mumbles crossing her arms.

Ranigku turns around at her friend with a stoic but solemn face. Momo childish outburst disappears. “Is there something wrong? Did something happen?” Momo asks with dismay.

“Hinamori I’m so sorry!! I didn’t know what came of me!!” Rangiku breaks down out sobbing unexpectedly. Momo’s dark eyes widen at her weeping friend. “Rangiku! What do you mean??” she says trying to comfort her friend. Her tears were uncontrollable.

“I didn’t mean for it!! It just slip out!! Oh Hinamori! I don’t deserve to be call your friend,” Rangiku cries as she turns away from Momo with shame and disgust.

Momo is still surprise by her friend’s actions. Is she pitying herself?

“Matsumoto please! Don’t say such a thing! You’ll always be my friend no matter what! Just please calm down. You didn’t mean what to slip out?” Momo explains trying to offer her friend tissues.

Rangiku accepts the tissues and wipes her face. She turns to her friend and sits down. “I told him,” she replies sadly with regret.

Momo sits down in front of her friend. She lock her eyes to Rangiku. She didn’t like where this is going.

“Told who?” she questions.

“Captian Hitsugaya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored Momo x Shuhei so much!! But I still serectly ship Kira and Hisagi <3!


	8. She’s What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya is being such a meanie :0 !

The mission in the human world is over. Toshiro feels relief that he’s returning back to Soul Society safely along with his comrades that accompanied him in this intense task.

Although, his thoughts were still baffle from the conversation he had with his lieutenant earlier.

_”Hello Captain!!! Coming back so soon!!,” she greeted her captain openly through the screen. Toshiro scoffed, “I just hope you did your paperwork Matsumoto!”_

_“Ahhh hushhh don’t worry about that Captain!! The third seat been taking care of it,” Rangiku assured trying to hide her drunkness._

_”Matsumoto please don’t tell me that you went drinking with Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Kira...again...,” questioned the white haired captain leaning close to the screen. Rangiku causally tried to hide the bottles of empty sake under the desk. “No...,” she attempted to brush off the subject._

_Toshiro inhaled deeply, “I’ll deal with you later. How’s Hinamori? Is she alright?”_

_”Ahhhh Hinamori is fine!! She’s been doing great as matter of fact! Even with her condition she’s been doing well,” Rangiku’s cheeks flushed with red from consuming too much sake._

_“That’s great... I’m glad,” he whispered softly._

_“You know Captain, I envy Hinamori. I mean she’s already seven months! Oh that woman is so strong!! If I were in her shoes, oh my I would’ve been dying for a drink,” Rangiku added continuing to drink her sake._

_“Seven Months...?”_

“Seven months.. what did Matsumoto mean by that? I already informed the head captian about my urgent meeting,” Toshiro thinks as he heads towards the front gate of Seireitei.

*Captian’s Meeting*

“Ahh Captian Hitsugaya, you’re back so soon!” remarks the Captian of the Eight Division.

“Yes Captian Hitsugaya, I’m glad that you and the others got home safely,” adds the black hair Captain of the Sixth Division. “Captain Hitsugaya, why did you call us to this meeting. If you have valuable information regarding the human world enlighten us, if not please tell me now so I don’t have to waste my time,” explains the Captian of the Second Division.

“Don’t worry Captain Soi Fon, I can assure you that I’m not wasting your time,” Toshiro says. Soi Fon brushes off her grumpiness only giving him a nod. “Um Captain Unohana, what does it mean for a woman to be um seven months..,” Toshiro begins nervously and reluctantly.

“Well that usually refers to the third or final trimester of a woman’s pregancy. Captain Hitsugaya, I’m not quite sure why you’re asking me this. Is someone with child?” Unohana questions sternly. All the captains in the rooms eyeball at Captain Shunsui.

“I swear I didn’t get Nanao-chan or any other woman pregnant!” Shunsui pleads trying to claim his innocence. “Ooooo a baby in soul society!!!” Jushiro expresses with excitement and joy. “A baby..? I demand to know who is pregnant so I can enforce some require research,” says the Captain of the Twefth Division. “Absolutely not!” Unohana argues.

“It’s Hinamori!” Toshiro bursts out from anxiousness and pressure from the room. The room fell into complete tranquility. “I’m sorry did you say Momo Hinamori? As in Lieutenant Hinamori of the Fifth Division?” Byakuya repeats clearly, his voice ringing in the ensuing silence. 

Toshiro doesn’t reply right away, “Yes Hinamori is pregnant! Matsumoto informed me about this news earlier.” “Well I have been seeing her around with Izuru a lot...,” Jushiro confesses lowly. “Nah I’ve been seeing her fooling around with Hisagi. Anyways why does it matter?” Kenpachi asks who’s growing tired of the topic.

“Are all of you really fools? Do I have to explain it to all of you. Everyone in this room is damn aware who the paternity is,” Soi Fon addresses bitterly. Nobody wanted to address the elephant in the room.

“I can’t argue with Captain Soi Fon. The timeline matches up quite well,” Unohana agrees with the captain. “So Lieutenant Hinamori is carrying the child of Sōsuke Aizen. I assume that he doesn’t know,” the Head Captain says after being silent since the beginning of the meeting . 

“To my knowledge no... but she’s still at risk!!” Toshiro proclaims worriedly. “Head Captain, if Aizen knew surely he would’ve capture her by now. So maybe Captain Hitsugaya is correct, but still... we don’t know the capabities the child will possessed,” Shunsui answers scratching his head. 

“Tch whatever that spawn has, he/she will probably have high but dangerous spiritual pressure. Which means another worthy opponent,” Kenpachi claims drawing his sword. “My my this child will indeed make a perfect specimen,” Mayuri addresses proudly.

“I can’t believe everyone here is praising the unborn child. What if Lieutenant Hinamori secretly a traitor or this pregnancy was on purpose and not accidental like Captain Hitsugaya claims it to be,” Soi Fon scolds without taking her eyes off at Toshiro.

“Please try to contain yourself Captain Soi Fon. We don’t want to be jumping into conclusions,” Byakuya replies stoically, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You’re the one to talk Kuchiki!”

The Head Captain clears his throat loudly. Soi Fon hushes herself and apologies for her temper.

“To address the issue, Captain Histaugya I demand to know the names of those who also know about Lieutenant Hinamori’s pregnancy. I’ll call on another captain’s meeting some time soon. For now we must keep this information on a low profile. I don’t want any rumor flying around outside of Seireitei,” Yamamoto concludes as he dismisses the captains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually quite please with how the story is progressing so far. I’m still uncertain if I want to make this 16 or 20 chapters, but we’ll find out soon!


	9. One Lonely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter might include sexual themes... sorta of.

***Seven Months Ago***

_“Captain why you didn’t wish to attend the captains party?” Momo wondered gazing up at the stars, clutching onto her knees._

_“Why bother. All the captains especially Captain Kyokaru will be too drunk to even notice. Besides I rather spend my night with you,” Sōsuke informed his precious little lieutenant._

_Momo’s cheeks were flushed by her captain’s statement. “You don’t really mean that...,” she said shyly turning away from him._

_“Ooh but I do mean it. I enjoy your company Hinamori-kun. You bring me such joy,” he answered warmly and resonantly._

_Momo gray eyes softened. She always admired her captain’s kind words. He was always an honest man who only wanted his lieutenant to be happy. He truly was divine._

_Momo cheeks were flustered in scarlet red when she felt an arm casually wrapped around her tightly. “C-Captian!” she shammered with extreme embarrassment._

_Sōsuke glanced down at her curiously, “Is there something wrong?”_

_Momo looked away trying to cover her blushing face. “Captain this isn’t appropriate...,” she mumbled under her breath quietly hoping that he didn’t heard her._

_“You’re right Hinamori-kun. This is most  inappropriate...I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable,” he replied with an appalling expression._

_“Captain! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just people will talk... and I don’t want to ruin your reputation,” she pleaded guilty waving her hands._

_“Hinamori-kun how can you say such thing? You can never ruin my reputation. If people talk then let them. It doesn’t bother me one bit,” he said as he grabbed both of her hands and smiled all sympathy._

_Momo could’ve died right there. She swooned over his tragically beautiful smile. The smile she could trust._

_“This night is truly lovely, but would you like to come back to my barrack? Only if want Hinamori,” he told her._

_Momo took a long pause. “Me? Spend the night in Captain Aizen’s room?” she thought to herself momentarily._

_“I would like to,” was her reply._

**XXxxXX**

_The timid girl entered her captain’s room anxiously. She couldn’t figure out why she was acting like this. This wasn’t the first time she’s been to his room, but those previous nights were different._

_Momo often sought refuge in his room whenever there was a storm or she couldn’t sleep. But tonight was different, he was inviting her to his room... and for what?_

_Momo shooked her head repulsively. “Captain isn’t that kind of man! He’s a gentleman!” Momo scolded herself._

_“Hinamori-kun are you alright? You seem a little tense. Am I making you feel unsettling?” he questioned worriedly._

_She loved him terribly. Love was blind._

_”I’m sorry Captain! It’s not that... don’t worry,” Momo assured him as she sat down trying to ease herself. “Momo stop acting so awkward!” she thought to herself. She inhaled heavily hoping her body would relax._

_Momo glanced up to find her captain painting with his calligraphy pen. She simply smiled._

_He was an exceptional master of calligraphy. Her captain always possessed such talent. She was blessed to be by his side and the years to come._

_Momo looked away when Sōsuke caught her gazing. “Do you want me to give you a private lesson?” he offered her gently._

_”But Captain Aizen I’m nowhere near as talented as you are!” she professed waving her hands to object his considerate offer. Sōsuke chuckled at the eccentric girl. His little lamb._

_“I insist Hinamori-kun. For me?” he offered once again, but with a bewitching tone._

_How can she refuse him? She adored him so much._

_Momo kindly accepted that he was taking his time to teach an amateur like herself.  She scooted next to him, but kept proper distant. She didn’t want to invade his personal space._

_“Hinamori, you’ve been my vice for over 50 years. Are you afraid of me?” he asked her softly, but offended by his lieutenant’s cold shoulder._

_“O-of course not!” she didn’t respond right away. She got closer to him, trying to avoid any further tension. Momo had never been this close to him before, but late nights she secretly wished he embosomed her with embrace._

_She grabbed the pen and stared down at the scroll confusingly. She didn’t know where to start. “You’re making a fool of yourself! Especially in front of Captain Aizen!” she punished herself._

_“Here I’ll help you,” he said as he grabbed her right hand. He carefully guided her through the beauty and art of his passion. Helping her trace the black lines sufficiently. Momo’s hand began to tremble, he was touching her. The warmth and tender touch of his soft but loving hands._

_The touch of deception._

_“Does my presence make your knees weak my dear Hinamori,” he murmured amorously into her ear._

_The butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He left her speechless._

_Sōsuke began to kiss Momo’s swan neck. She quivered with pleasure, but didn’t refuse. Her mind was getting lost through the trail of his expert kisses._

_“Hmm Captain..t-this is wrong,” she said trying to grasped her words correctly. “What are you doing??!!” her conscience sneered at her, but Momo ignored it._

_“Yes... but doesn’t that make it more exciting?” he purred huskily as he began to remove her yukata._

_She grabbed his hand without warning before he could go any further. Sōsuke‘s eyes widen with bewilderment._

_Momo turned her whole body around to face him. She raised a finger and trailed it across his jawline. He stood there in silence as his body gradually began to reciprocate. She lastly cupped his handsome face. It was a bold move, but Momo didn’t regret kissing the man she loved._

_Oh how long she craved those refined lips._

_Sōsuke didn’t refused the kiss and galdy gave in. Momo deepen the kiss when she unexpectedly slipped her tongue._

_Her lips were like the galaxy’s edge._

_“My... my... my for a virgin my little Hinamori is behaving like a naughty minx,” he thought to himself with satisfaction._

_He couldn’t wait for love to destroy them._

_Sōsuke’s arms wandered like snakes to caress her small waist then flipping her to lay flat on the ground. He was hovering over her. “Captain...,” she was panting breathlessly, her cheeks were coloring._

_Momo was expecting a sweet expression from her dorky captain, but was left voiceless after catching a glimpse of a callous and unfamiliar face._

_Sōsuke grinned lecherously as he slipped his hand under her exposed chest to groped her modest breast. Momo cried out frantically._

_He didn’t care if he was hurting her. Sōsuke wanted her to beg with mercy and desperation. Beg to deflower her vestal body._

_He removed her yukata without hesitation and admired his lieutenant’s petite, but well framed and elegant body. He no doubt knew that it’ll become more developed as she progressed with age._

_“You really are flawless,” he uttered blissfully after long silence._

_Momo looked away from mortification.  She didn’t know how to respond physically. This was her first time doing this... activity. She knew that this wasn’t her captain’s first time. Momo couldn’t help but feeling inferior and ashamed for her lack of sexual experience. Could she satisfy her captain’s needs?_

_Sōsuke undressed himself and placed a knee between her thigh. She bit her lip trying hard not to let out a moan._

_He lifted her feminine chin to meet his alluring chocolate brown eyes. Sōsuke removed his glasses and tossed them aside._

_Momo eyes widen at the beauty above. His devastatingly chocolate eyes beguiled her body, soul and mind. She fell for his enchantment, under his possession. She belonged to him._

_His long fingers wandered over her womanhood. Momo let out a shameful, but lustful moan as she threw her head back from pleasure. With few minutes passing, she suddenly felt an unfamiliar wetness down to her maidenhood. Sōsuke only smirked with such amusement as he inserted two fingers._

_He leaned down close to her, kissing her ravishing neck once again. He was ready to claim her as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out. Her cries aroused him. It was music to his ears. She was making him lose his mind._

_He left her exquisite neck and collarbone with love bites to insured who she belonged to. To him alone._

_He stopped his actions, leaving his lover panting from such enlightenment._

_Sōsuke position himself, pressing his manhood close to her tight virgin walls. She wrapped her slender legs around is waist covetously._

_“Momo, will you take the pain I will give you..again... again and will you return it?” he murmured sensuously as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pressed more harder, impatient for her to die in his arms._

_She gasped with delight, “Anything for you Sōsuke.”_

_She learned her lesson well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was a Depeche Mode song.


	10. The Question

* * *

“Do you think they found out?” Nemu asks in her usual emotionless and robotic voice. 

“We could be charged for treason... worst even be executed! Publicly!” Isane panics worriedly as her hands were trembling.

“It’s my fault! Hinamori and her child could be exile or kill because of me!” Rangiku exclaims woefully walking back and forth only burdening herself from guilt.

Nanao ignore her friends mournful cries. She’s trying to think up a suitable explanation. A solution for this crucial situation. She has to defend Momo no matter what! Even if it risks her position...

“The Head Captain will see you now,” instructs the Lieutenant of the First Division. All the women drop their behavior and obliged to his orders.

The four women enter the meeting room. They were accompanied by the Head Captain himself and their captains.

There’s an unpleasant silence in the room.

“Lieutenant Hinamori didn’t do anything wrong!” Nanao replies adamantly crossing her arms. 

”Nanao-chan...,” her captain utters frantically, heartbroken by her decision. 

“We take full responsibility. If you’re going to punish her then you have to go through us first!” Rangiku professes clasping on her zanpakutō. Toshiro was also ready to draw his sword but Sasakibe held him back.

“Who said anything about punishment,” announces the Head Captain unexpectedly. 

“But Head Captain...-“ Toshiro opens his mouth to speak, but Yamamoto raises a hand to silence him. 

“I won’t punish Lieutenant Hinamori,” the Head Captain repeats once again clearly.  

“Then what are you doing to do with her?” Isane asks raising a hand to plead. 

“Are you going to exile her?” Nanao grits her teeth trying not to shout in full out rampage.  

“No of course not. We’ll do everything in our power to protect Lieutenant Hinamori and her child from Sōsuke Aizen. Captain Unohana will be responsible for making sure she and her child are healthy,” he explains to the lieutenants. 

The four women praises the lord well Yamamoto’s lenient nature. 

“However,” he takes a long pause, “when the child is born. Seireitei is required to fully have access in surveillance on the child until he/she comes of age.” 

“That invades Hinamori’s privacy!” Rangiku protests furiously as she walks closer to the Head Captain. Without hesitation Sasabike stood in front of his captain, preparing himself to protect his captain from the enrage blonde. 

“I understand that you’re distress Liuentant Matsumoto, but unfortunately I didn’t make that decision. Due to what happened to the previous 46, the current Central 46 have a bitter resentment against Sōsuke Aizen, they won’t take this issue lightly. You should be happy that they didn’t decide on a more crueler solution.” 

Rangiku inhales sadly and nods. It was hopeless..., but at least Momo will be safe. She’s grateful. 

**XXxxXX**

Momo glance down at her fresh tea. Her hands were clutch tightly around the hot cup.  _”It’s all my fault...,”_ she blames herself. 

_She blamed herself for sleeping with him on that night. She loathed herself for loving him. She was such a fool for believing that he could change. Momo was too blind from love to realize the man he truly was. She didn’t want to believe it, she told herself every night that he was still a good person._

_She fell deep, he let her drown._

_She didn’t forget the moments they shared, but she felt that she wasn’t there. Now she stands over the ashes of what’s left, memories of a broken heart._

_Her hope was gone._

_Now she had to pay for her mistakes. Momo had to face the music that Sōsuke never loved her and probably never will. She thought he’d come back again to tell her everything’s okay._

_He left her at peace, left her in pieces. She was on her knees._

_He used and manipulated her shamelessly for his own amusement. All he ever did was leave her numb, confuse, defenseless... alone... betrayed. She often laid in her bed every night aching, confused and shamed._

_She was caught in his web of lies. He couldn’t see through her tears?_

_Momo even once thought about taking her own life, but she knew that she’ll only be surrendering her complete possession over him. He wanted her dead after all, but she refused to sell herself to the devil._

_Letting him win easily was the last thing she was going to do._

_He’s taken everything she ever loved. Her ability to trust, be happy and love again. When he walked out of the dark, a piece of her died._

_She found herself in question._

_Why? Why was all she asked herself._

_His stained glass eyes and her colorful tears._

_She wanted to run away never saying goodbye. But it wasn’t just her now. She was going to be a mother soon... Momo had to accept her responsibility instead of dwelling on the past. It was her and her child againist the world. That was the one thing she could thank him for._

_Was it the end of love, or for her to start again?_

_She’ll be okay._  

“Momo.” A voice call out. She does not answer. “Momo... I know you can hear me...,” 

She still doesn’t respond. 

Shuhei makes his way towards Momo and snatches the tea away from her hands. Momo keeps her head down only staring at the wooden floor; she’s much to worthless to even face him. 

He takes her warm, but maternal hands and kisses them tenderly. 

Shuhei began, then falter. “Why aren’t you mad?” she interrupts him bluntly and dryly. 

He blink a few times, seriously confuse, “Why would I be mad for?” 

“Everyone seems to be. My friends are risking their position and reputation for my sake! I can’t even face Shiro without disappointment on his face! I’m the one to blame,” she pauses.., “Hell everyone gawks at like I’m Hester! Like some kind of whore! Perhaps it’s best for everyone if I’m sentence to exile, disappear or even die...,” 

Shuhei grabs her shoulders tightly and angrily looks at her. Momo flinches back from his demonic eyes. “Your friends chose to risk everything. They knew the consequences, but didn’t care. You know why? Because they love and care for you. They wanted you to continue living in order for you to cherish and protect that child. You’re not a harlot Momo, nobody thinks of you that way... I know you regret being with that man, but now you have something he can’t never take away from you.. your ability to be happy again... to live...,” he says firmly but with a gentle equality. 

Momo is much to astonish to comply,  but actions speak louder than words. 

Words were very unnecessary. 

She embrace Shuhei with tears coming out from her puffy eyes down to her cheeks. She had her arms protectively wrap around his neck, scent of sunflowers. He buries his neck on the  crook of her neck, scent of sweet vanilla. 

“Will you hold me tonight?” she asks him tenderly beginning to stroke his hair. 

“Yes.” 

They fell into each other arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop putting in lyric references...


	11. Will You Hold Me?

“I want the sweets over there! And the presents over on that table,” Rangiku orders in a demanding tone at the male lieutenants.

“Matsumoto what are you doing? Why are the lieutenants from the MSA being treated like cattle?” Nanao scolds tapping her foot impatiently while standing next to Isane. 

“Cattle? Oh no don’t worry Hinamori made them snacks and refreshments,” Rangiku assures trying to brush off the subject. 

“Matsumoto-san where do you want this?” Izuru asks carrying a box of  decorations. “Ohhh give them to Yumichika, he’s in charge of the decor,” Rangiku addresses pointing at the feathered man. “This is going to be the most beautiful baby shower ever,” Yumichika fangirls touching his blushing cheeks. 

“But I thought we all agreed that the baby shower was only for members of the WSA,” Isane reminds the blonde crossing her arms, feeling disheleved.

“Small baby shower for Hinamori? Unheard of! Don’t worry I got Renji to help as well! Besides Captain Ukitake approved! I mean look how happy he is with Hinamori!” Rangiku expresses cheerfully clasping her hands together.

Isane and Nanao glance at Captain Ukitake’s direction. He’s eagerly sitting next to Momo gushing at her noticeable stomach. He crouches closer to her tummy, hoping to feel a kick. She’s only laughing with delight.

The two women sigh. “And you know what! Rukia convinced her brother to use his ballroom to hold the baby shower! Ahh I just love baby showers,” she bursts proudly resuming back to her dictatorship over the men.

**XXxxXx**

Momo is still amaze by the impressive numbers of her friends and comrades attending her baby shower. Even the Head Captain cause mischief by his unforeseen arrival, but it only gave her comfort.

_At this very moment Captain Unohana was going to reveal the gender of her child. Momo was a little apprehensive because the child wasn’t just going to be  a regular child. She was aware that regardless of gender, it was very plausible they’ll inherit their father’s spiritual pressure._

_It was no secret that the child will one day be powerful and will always be perceived as an outcast._

_Momo always thought if the child will even look like their father..._

“Hello may I have you’re attention please. The Shinigami Women Association will all like to thank those who took off their personal time to celebrate this joyful event,” Nanao announces peevishly trying to get all the guest to shut up and listen. 

Rangiku pushes Nanao out of the way presumably half drunk, “AND ITS TIME FOR THE GENDER REVEAL!!!” 

Captain Unohana comes forward and smiles motherly. Isane hands her a sealed folder and Unohana opens it. 

Nanao is nervously pouting trying to prevent bitting her fingernails. Rangiku groans while continuing to drink. 

Momo sits there holding her hands tightly, sweating a little from the intense and anticipated atmosphere. 

“Congratulationous. It’s a boy.” 

Everyone gasps but Rangiku sequels out of nowehere like a psycho. “AHHH A BOY!!” she screams running to go hug Momo. 

A boy. 

A mini captain. 

Momo wipes her tears from the enthralling news that Captain Unohana reveal to her seconds ago. All the captains and lieutenants came to her one by one to congratulate her on her first child. 

_Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kuchiki insisted to babysit the child, while Renji offered her to personally train the child to achieve Bankai. Although Captain Kuchiki interrupted and advised Momo that she shouldn’t listen to his nonsense._

_Momo was happy that they were starting to openly warm up to her and her son. She always thought people were going to forever avoid her like the plague. What an absurd assumption._

_Though everyday she feared that he’ll return. Return to take her son away._

”Alright present time!!” Rangiku remarks trying to catch her balance. Nanao sighs with disappointment, “Alright who’s first?” 

“Lieutenant Hinamori, letting you use my mansion to hold this social gathering is already suitable enough for a gift. But on an act of personal kindness I present to you this,” Byakuya says handing Momo a white scarf. 

Momo is shun and baffle from the expensive fabric, “Captain Kuchiki this scarf is beautiful! I’m speechless, it’s a wonderful gift for my son.”

”Yes I’m very much known for my charity on helping peasants. Of course it means that I fully expect your son to join my Division,” he explains to her in a serious and bleak tone. Momo sweat drops nervously, but nods at his statement. 

“Wonderful. Next!” 

“Lieutenant Hinamori as my token for my gratitude I promise not to use your son as one of my specimens, unless you change your mind,” Captain Mayuri address stoically almost uncaring. 

Momo raises one of her eyebrows at this unbelievable man. “Hinamori according to my data, infants often prevail with their endless cries. The only safe and nonviolent way to ease their small bodies is by them sucking on this device,” Nemu presents holding a blue pacifier. 

Momo accepts her friend’s considerate gift and stares down at the forgein device. At least it’s a much better and useful gift than her captain. 

The gifts were always pleasant to watch.

_Rukia gave her a giant stuffed bunny and blankets decorated with adorable bunnies dressed in human clothes. Kenpachi offered her not to challenge her son to a duel unless she authorized it. Yachiru gave her an odd toy shaped as a seaweed. Captain Kuchiki was very displeased._

_The rest got standard; Captain Unohana gave her the basic essentials; diapers, baby wipes and a bottle. Soi Fon personally made her ninjas built her a crib for the child._

_Ikkaku and Yumichika gave her a lot of babies clothes, bibs and shoes from the human world. They were all well picked, but Momo assumed that Yumichika was the one who picked them out._

_Captain Komamura got her a brush specificlly made for infants while Lieutenant Iba bought her summer sunglasses. Momo found it kinda funny._

_Nanao gave her children books illustrated with pictures while Isane got her lotions and shampoos._

_Captain Ukitake ravished her with an obscure ice statue leaving her bewildered even offering babysitting and endless candy. Captain Kyoraku insisted to buy her son his first drink._

_Rangiku was much to exhilarated with the arrival of her godchild. She presented Momo a pure gold necklace. Of course she wanted to refuse the gift, but couldn’t bring herself too because Rangiku clearly cared for the child._

_As for Izuru, Shuhei and Renji, will Izuru gave her a beautiful Starry Night Mobile with music while Shuhei gave her a photo age blocks and rattle. As for Renji, who was usually horrible at gift giving gave her a simple photo album._

_She loved it the most._

_Shuhei got jealous. It was hilarious._

Momo looks around to find the person she patiently waited to arrive, her best friend. 

She walks outside from the mansion. She takes a stroll to admire Captain’s Kuchiki’s enormous garden.   

Momo stumbles upon a small, but elegant pond with koi swimming. She stares down at her reflection patiently and touches her stomach. She inhales heavily and tries to reach for the water. 

Her actions stop when she notices a familiar white reflection. She turns around abruptly to confront Toshiro. 

Her eyes soften. 

“I’m sorry that I’m late,” he responds with his cold icy voice. 

“It’s fine Shiro, I’m just happy that you’re here,” she tells him. 

Toshiro wasn’t the kind to smile or lighten up. He was so stubborn most of the time, but Momo didn’t mind this. 

“I know you hate the fact that I’m carry his child but I gave him consent... I take full responsibility for my actions but I intend to raise him as a single parent,” she explains firmly without malice. 

Toshiro does not answer her right away. He takes a long pause for deciding what to say, “So it’s a boy?” 

That was it? 

“Yes it’s going to be a boy. Captain Unohana said so... I’m going to name him Takano Itsuki,” she answers rubbing her stomach protectively. 

“Is he going to take his father’s surname?” he questions her curiously. Momo actually didn’t think about that. If the child takes his father’s last name, he will constantly be reminded as a bastard or the devil’s spawn. 

But even Momo knows that it won’t make any difference since everyone is very much aware of who the father is. 

“I don’t know yet,” she finally replies uncertain by her words. Toshiro only sighs and crosses his arms. 

“I heard you’ve been seeing Shuhei,” he asks calmly. “Y-yes! I am... he’s a great guy Shiro pl-“ 

“I know he is. I’m just teasing you,” he chuckles lightly. Momo would’ve had her famous rampage, but only simply smile at her goofy best friend. 

“Toshiro I-“ 

Momo suddenly can not express her words. She falls down to her knees weakly clutching onto her stomach. Toshiro rushes to catch her before she hits her head. He tries to support her, but carefully due to her delicate condition. 

“S-Shiro I think T-Takano is coming.” 


	12. A Mother’s Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Takano!

Shuhei is walking back and forth, bitting his fingernails apprehensively. Momo is currently going into labor and her screams agonized his prevailing ears.

Toshiro’s eyes narrow from the anxious lieutenant’s aggravating actions. “Lieutenant Hisgai would you stop bitting your fingernails and behaving like an insolent.”

“Ohhh but Captain can’t you see how distress Hisagi feels!!” Rangiku says still half drunk, nudging onto her captain’s arm childishly. “Matsumoto, Hinamori is going to be fine... besides it’s not his child anyways,” Toshiro croons in a cruel tone. 

“It doesn’t matter if he’s not mine. I intend to raise that boy like if he were my own fleshing blood,” Shuhei affirms, surprising Toshiro. 

“Is that so..,” 

“Gentlemen not in here,” admonish Nanao staring at the men with an expression of pure disgust. Both Toshiro and Shuhei do not acknowledge each other for the remainding period. 

Momo lays there.

The white room inflicts the sensitivity of her tampered body. She could hear the machine beeping and beeping continuously. Over and over again. It couldn’t stop, but she wish it did. 

Alive, but Momo fêlt like she was being embalmed.   

_She wanted the pain to stop._

Five hours of labor, her body is numb. 

She glances over the green line moving up and down. She hears Captain Unohana ordering her to push harder. Isane yelling at her not to close her eyes. 

All Momo could do is observe the white light above, almost blinding her. 

Hanataro slowly, but timidly tries to wipe the heavy sweat from her face. His body fidgets and winces when Momo squeezes his small hand unanticipatedly, causing him to drop the wet cloth. “Yes Hanataro that will help her ease her ache,” Isane says gently stroking Momo’s hair. 

“Hinamori I could see his head,” Unohana tells her. Momo couldn’t bare the agony any longer.

Citizens of Ruknogai can probably hear her endless screaming and pain. She wonders if Aizen can hear her from a distance. 

Momo squeezes both Hanataro and Isane’s hands compactly. She throws her head back againist the big feathered pillow. She cries... and begs... for all this to be over. 

She couldn’t blame him. 

She now hears a wail. 

A baby crying. 

He’s here. 

Momo tries to take a glimpse of her child, but her sleep-deprived eyes prevented her.

_Her vision became a blur._

Isane quietly makes her way towards Momo’s bed, grimacing down at a small figure neatly wrap around in a blue blanket. Momo glances up at Isane holding her infant son. 

Isane bends down carefully handing Momo her newborn. 

It’s no secret, the child looks exactly like him. 

Her son, Takano Itsuki Hinamori born in April 14, during spring. The flowers were blooming just for him. 

He has the same wavy, curly hair like his father but instead of chestnut hair, her son inherit Momo’s blackish-purplish hair. 

Even still, no doubt her son will grow to deem exactly like his father. The spitting image; same nose, facial features... everything. 

Momo even wonders if he’ll have his father’s eyes. 

She strokes his rosy, chubby cheeks. He’s sleeping soundly, snuggling next to his mother. The touch of a mother’s love. 

Six hours of labor, pain and losing a lot blood. Momo doesn’t care because when she held her son in her arms; it no longer matter. She’s happy because Takano is finally here. 

Her peace is interrupted when she hears the door open violently causing an unquiet disturbance. 

“Matsumoto this is very inappropriate!” Rangiku pushes Nanao away with her open hand before she could continue. At last she could finally see her godchild. 

Rangiku flash steps next to Momo’s bed. She gazes down at the small infant who’s peacefully sleeping, close to his mother’s breast. 

“Ahhh he’s so beautiful Hinamori,” she says breathily, trying her best to sound energetic and eager. 

“Do you want to hold him Matsumoto?” she asks her warmly. Rangiku nods as she cautiously gets the child from Momo’ arms. 

She rocks and hushes the infant to keep him from waking up. Rangiku notices that the boy has a striking and uncanny resemblance to his father but with Momo’s hair color. 

Rangiku envisions the boy growing up to be handsome, attractive, charming and perhaps powerful just like his father, but not quite. He will be like his mother at heart; pure, kind, determine and full of life. 

Rangiku shed a few tears, she hope one day she’ll be able to have a child of her own. 

Nanao fixes herself from Rangiku’s blow. She peeps over at the blonde’s shoulder. She looks at the innocent newborn. Just as she feared, Takano looks exactly like his father. 

“Captain do you want to see your godson?” Rangiku asks quietly as possible. Toshiro is only gazing at Momo’s fragile body. She’s now sleeping, resting after the complicated birth. 

He’s leaning against the wall, crossing his arms not meeting eye contact. He steps back and walks towards Rangiku’s direction. He ganders down at the child briefly. He looks just like that bastard, basically his twin. 

Toshiro only leaves the room without saying a single word, but judging by his face; both of the women knew what was on his mind. 

Shuhei stares at both of the women then at the bundle of joy Rangiku is cuddling in her arms. 

“May I?” Shuhei says to Rangiku. She nods of course and hands him over the child. Shuhei examines the delicate infant. 

He was blankly confuse by Toshiro’s sudden vanishment, but the answer stuck had him. 

Takano Itsuki Hinamori is the mirror image of Sōsuke Aizen. 

Even then, Shuhei can not hate or even judge the child. He may look like his father, but he’ll never become like him and he’s going to make sure of it. For Momo, for his beloved. 


	13. With You, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Fake Karakura Town.

“Mama,” Takano giggles reaching his little arms to his mother. Momo smiles and picks up her son from his crib.

She touches the tip of his nose with hers. “Mama is here,” Momo whispers, gently padding him on the back.

_It’s been two weeks since Takano was born. He’s slowly starting to grow, though Momo wished that he’ll stay little forever._

_One day, Momo took her son to explore the meadows. She sat down soundfully in the grassy field as the wind blew. She was rocking him back and forth, singing a lullaby._

_At the sound of the melody, he finally opened his eyes._

_His father eyes._

_The same beautiful chocolate brown eyes that never failed to enchant her soul all these years. The eyes that made her fall for his disguise. The ones she last saw before he stabbed her and left her alone drowning in her own blood._

_The eyes that will break many future hearts._

_She still remembered his first words. Mama. Momo never knew her own mother or father. She was mainly raised by Toshiro’s grandmother, the only mother figure she had. She didn’t want the same fate for Takano. He deserved a mother._

_Momo was told she would be joining the battle in the world of the living. She couldn’t even think about facing him again. How could she? After all these years?_

_How could she tell him that he  impregnated her and gave birth to his son. Momo even thought about keeping it a secret from him._

_If he ever found out that he had a child of his own fleshing blood... She feared that he’ll take the child away from her and brainwash Takano’s freshly new mind with whatever Sōsuke_ _desired._

_No, she wouldn’t let him do that. Even if she had to sacrifice her own life for the sake of her son._

She heard a woman enter her barrack. 

_It’s time._

“Don’t worry Hinamori, I’ll take good care of him,” Nanao says behind her, touching Momo’s shoulder. 

Momo sighs sadly and glimpses down at her son. “He’s in good hands. I have the day all plan out,” Nanao assures her, softening her eyes. 

“Nanao if I don’t come back promise me that he’ll be taken care of and be loved,” Momo tells her as she hands Takano over to Nanao. 

“Hinamori I don’t understand what you’re asking me,” Nanao questions completely baffle at her friend’s request, while trying to calm Takano down. 

“I’m not strong enough for him. I don’t even know how to react when I see his face again. And if he kills me... kills me to finish the job, I’m leaving Takano under Rangiku, Isane, Nemu, Shiro and your care,” she says to her straight, without malice in her eyes. 

Nanao stares at her friend, mildly curious and surprise from the words coming out at her mouth. “Momo this is a hard request... I-I don’t know. Don’t even dare to say such things! You’re not going to die! You must live for Takano’s sake!” Nanao snaps, trying to hold back her tears. 

Momo can see Nanao’s eyes becoming red and watery. She only turns her body away to grab her zanpakutō. She turns back around and gently strokes his hair. 

Takano turns his head and smiles. His father’s smile. Momo only kisses her son on his forehead before finally heading out. 

“Promise us you’ll come back,” Nanao says through the tears, pleading for her friend to stay alive. Momo clutches onto the side of her door, but her only reply was nothing. 

Momo walks out her room, only focusing on sound of her sandals shuffling againist the bamboo wood. 

She could still hear Nanao screaming her name and Takano crying. 

She simply raises her tormented eyes. 

This is it. 

 _“Don’t worry about me Rangiku-san. I’ve come to this battlefield as the Fifth Division Lieutenant... not as Captain’s subordinate...,”_  

How can she stand before him after all these years? After everything he’s done to her.

A storm is coming.

The worst is yet to come. 

He notices her presence. Appearing dumbfounded, confuse by the dark haired Shinigami showing up to defy him. 

He ackonwledged her, but Momo wish he hadn’t. Gin only grins at his captain’s disturb facial expression. Intriguing yet it not surprising. Gin forgot to inform him the pleasant news, but he couldn’t resist the opportunity of his captain looking like a complete fool.

The black illusion. 

  
_She wanted to escape this nightmare. It felt like hell. Momo remembered the familiar touch of his zanpakutō very well. The touch burned her livid skin. The smell of flesh brought her alive._

“It’s been a long time Hinamori-kun.” 

She does not answer him, refusing to look at him. 

“Hinamori don’t I deserve an answer?” the devious man asks, looking hurt. 

Momo glances at Sōsuke in perplexity, only lightly scoffs. “An answer? Oh Aizen you have no right to even ask me that! Is your head full of sand? Not only you betrayed me, but you fucking stabbed me ruthlessly and left me there to die!!” She snaps, infuriated but her voice cracks and stifles.  

“It was all part of the plan Momo... Surely you must understand,” Sōsuke explains as he walks closer to her. He tries to embrace her, but she turns away. 

An apology meant nothing. 

She looks sullenly at the black ground, clasping onto her sword. What could she say to him? Confront him? Tell him about their son or kill him in cold blood? 

Sōsuke wraps his arms around her, embosoming her. Her heart skips a beat. The tender touch she serectly wish to relive, feel and remember. She could’ve died right there. 

_Momo still loved him. She loved him indeed._

“Why can’t you just kill me? Let me out of my misery,” she asks with a breaking in her tone, clutching her elbows. 

He grins sweetly as his hands slowly travel down to her elbows, burying his head onto her neck. The elegant neck he long to reclaim again. 

“Don’t be insolent Momo, killing you was never my intention,” he replies placing his lips onto his neck starting to kiss her, not lustfully or with desire but with feelings. 

She moans quietly though ashamed. 

He always knew her sweet spots and weaknesses. He was the master and she was his slave. Kissing his hand, washing his feet with her hair, and commanding his every deed. 

“If you hold me without hurting me, you’ll be the first who ever did,” she whispers. 

She does not want this. She can’t abide to his torture any longer.  

Momo quickly breaks away from Sōsuke‘s arms. Tobiume is now resting on the crook of his neck. Her eyes darken. 

Sōsuke is only please. His lieutenant is no longer the naïve little girl who was always chasing for his affection. She’s now grown and her own woman now.

Momo lost her childish features but was still flawless as ever. Her face matured as well as her body. 

He’s impress. He taught her well. He’s eager to finally put her out of her misery. 

He raises his arms up without taking his eyes off of his former lover. 

“Any final words Sōsuke?” Momo warns him harshly, pressing the tip of her sword closer to his skin almost drawing blood. 

He only smirks, trying to provoke her. “Look behind you little girl.” 

All she could see is the flash of red appearing in front of her eyes. Her body begins to tremble, though she doesn’t know why. Confuse, regret and hurt is all she can feel. 

“Shiro why?”


	14. Say I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisagi confesses his love for Hinamori.

”Shiro _why?”  
_

”She’s losing a lot of blood!”   
  
“We need to perform an urgent surgery!” 

“Momo try to keep your eyes open!” 

“Momo...” 

“Momo!” 

“We’re losing her!” 

Momo can’t keep her somber, deprived eyes open. She finds it difficult, but the loud noises in her ear only sounds like a ring. It sounded nothing. 

The bright light above doesn’t even blind her. The last thing she recalled was being with him again. Being in Sōsuke‘s arms. She dreamt the day he’ll come back for her. To make her his queen and abandon his plans for her, but his dark secret love has found her in crimson joy.  

She couldn’t stop him and regrettably she knew it. Momo thought she could reach to him and convince him of his immoral conquest instead of compelling to obtain the Hogyoku.  

She tried to reach for his hand, heart and soul but he pushed her away. He threw her love back at her face. He always had a heart of stone. He always knew how to make her cry. She’ll always question why, but his words weren’t enough. 

_”Momo I’m sorry.”  
_

Momo rewinds those unapologetic words in her mind over and over, sounding almost like a whisper. As much as she loathe herself,  Sōsuke still plagued her mind. His betrayal and now Toshiro stabbing. What did she do to deserved all of this? It felt no different the first time. 

Maybe she was meant to die. She could’ve done it herself. It would’ve worked perfectly. Twice a charm. Momo wanted to die in fact, but they kept bringing her alive whenever her attempts failed. 

He was right.

He was right when she told him that she was nothing without him. He was right when he said that she didn’t have the strength to kill him. He was always right. 

Momo couldn’t live without him. She will always crave for his love, affection, comfort and presence until her body is nothing but ashes. She loved him, even after the horrid things he did to her. 

She wanted him in fact, but she knew she couldn’t have him. He was never meant to be captured and settle down. He was meant for great things and she was nothing but a little girl who was still in love with him. 

Last night she dreamt of him, and for the first time it wasn’t a nightmare.  

”Look who’s better now,” a feminine voice says softly, kneeling down next to her side. 

“Mama!!” Takano exclaims trying to reach out for his mom. Nanao hands him over to Momo. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Momo says quietly with a silent cry, “how long have I been unconscious?” 

“Four weeks actually...Momo you were in a coma and to be honest we thought you weren’t never going to wake up...,” Nanao explains, sighing in relief for her friend’s recovery. 

“Four weeks? I was asleep for four weeks? Why so long...,” Momo thinks to herself holding onto Takano tightly, while staring sternly at the white wall. 

“We’re just-“ 

“Where’s Shiro?” Momo interrupts her with a frown and unexpectedly as she lie Takano next to her side. 

“He’s in his office. When you were unconscious he never stopped worrying or thinking about you. Everyday he visit you to hope one day you’ll open your eyes,” she answers her. 

Momo slightly smiles as she touches her braided hair. 

“Hey you’re awake,” a voice says with delight. “Hisagi,” Momo whispers with joy as her eyes brighten up. “Hello Lieutenant Hisagi,” Nanao greets him formally.

“Hello ladies and hello to you too big man,” Hisagi greets Takano. “Shuhei!” Takano responds happily.

Momo locks at her eyes at her lover’s eyes. He does the same, causing Nanao to feel unsettling and her presence not welcomed. 

“I’ll leave you too alone...,” Nanao excuses herself as she grabs Takano. 

“Momo I-“ 

Before Shuhei can finish, Momo rapidly grabs his hand as their bodies press against one another. This catches him by surprise, but a few seconds later he returns her embrace. 

The scent of sweet vanilla. 

The aura of sunflowers. 

Momo begins to let go but places a tender kiss on his cheek. Shuhei face colors in scarlet red. She only giggles at his reaction. 

“I missed all this. I really thought I was going to die... All I just remember was being caught in his illusion and suddenly I just see a flash of red. I felt something piercing in my body. It was cold, almost like ice. I recognized thatzanpakuto from an instant. It was Shiro stabbing me...,” she starts off, but touches her healed wound. 

“He didn’t mean it Momo. Aizen cruelly used you as bait so he can manipulate the other captains-“ 

She hated that word. Manipulate. Momo bit her lower lip. 

“I know and I forgive him. I forgive Shiro... he wouldn’t do such a thing. He wouldn’t dare to hurt me... but he always did treat me as a helpless and defenseless child never as a respected member of Gotei 13,” she addresses to him looking at the bed, while clutching onto the thin sheets. 

“Momo...,” he replies... 

“Where is he?” Momo asks in a bleak tone. 

“Who Momo?” Shuhei questions staring at her blankly. 

“Aizen...,” she trails off with tears beginning to form. 

Shuhei face grew serious and grabs her hands. “Momo he can’t hurt you anymore. He was defeated by Urahara and Kurosaki. The Gotei 13 sentenced him to the lowest ground for 20,000 years,” he informs her. 

Momo let’s go if his hands and holds her elbows. She does not know if she is relief because he wasn’t dead or be afraid of him breaking out. Neither thoughts brought her with no sense of comfort.  

 “That’s not going to stop him... he’s immortal now... he’s going to break out... he’s going to come after me!!” Momo screams beginning to panic. She was going to have a mental breakdown. 

Shuhei calms her when he removes her hands from her hair and strokes her cheek. She begins to regain her cool and deeply inhales. 

“He’s not going to do after you. He’s gone Momo. He’s gone...,” he whispers, touching her forehead with his. 

“I know... but he can’t escape my mind... Shuhei I’m so scared...-“ 

“I’ll protect you from him Momo. I won’t make sure he comes back and hurt you once more... I love you...,” 

Momo eyes widen. No man has ever expressed such affectionate words to her face. Not even Sosuke ever meant it... Momo still loved him...

How could she return Shuhei’s love back when she still loved another man? How selfish of her. She hated herself for that. But it was time. It was time for her to move on. He was gone now and imprisoned. She can’t keep on waiting for him. She had to face that she deserved better. Maybe when time goes by, she’ll grow to love Shuhei. 

Momo just smiles joyfully and kisses him lightly on the lips and hugs him. 

Yes she’ll have the courage to say she loves him back even if it meant forever. 

“Momo will you marry me?” Shuhei blurts out suddenly and unexpectedly. 

Momo’s body freezes from the words that echo through her ears. Marry? Marry to Shuhei? Of course Momo wanted to get marry and settle down, but she never expected with Shuhei. 

Indeed, she loved him and Takano was very fond of him. But her mind couldn’t grasped by would a passionate and brave man like Shuhei wanted to marry a foolish girl who was still in love with a criminal. 

“Oh Shuhei, why me? Why would you want to marry a girl like me? You deserve way better. I mean... I’m a mess...,” she expresses sadly, looking at the ground. 

He lightly sighs and lifts her chin up with his hands. “As much as it pains me so... I know you still love him... I can’t never replace him but I do love Takano. I don’t care if he isn’t mine, but I’ll protect that child from Aizen... especially you..,” 

He takes out a beautiful pearl ring decorated with three diamonds. He slides the ring onto her left finger. “I’ll make you the happiest woman... but I’ll not force you. So please consider it?” He asks. 

“Yes of course...,” Momo replies, though reluctantly. 

Momo just stares at the ring and admires it. It was a beautiful ring but she still hesitated. Should she accept his proposal? Momo doesn’t know what to do... 

“Momo?” a familiar voice calls out. The voice she wanted to hear. 

”Shiro?” Momo answers happily. She was glad and relief that Shiro was here by her side.

“How are you feeling? Lieutenant Ise informed me of your recovery,” he responds to her, sitting down next to Momo’s bed.

“I’m fine Shiro. I’m just happy to see you,” she chrips cheerily with a big smile.

“Momo I’m sorry-“

“Shiro please it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it... I know you wouldn’t do such a horrid thing to me. I forgive you,” Momo interrupts to him, touching his hand. 

 “Yes I know... but Momo it was Aizen...” 

“I’m aware of that. He’s in prison and gone. He can’t hurt us any longer,” Momo interrupts him once more, more softly. 

“You seem different,” he notices. 

Toshiro glances down at the ring that Momo is wearing a ring on her left hand. He returns her touch. The soft maternal hands. 

“Are you going to accept?” He asks her in a serious but calm tone. 

Momo looks away confuse and ashamed. She loved Shuhei, but always as à comrade and dear friend. She should be proud that a respected and very handsome Lieutenant was asking for her hand in marriage, but he wasn’t like Sōsuke. In fact, he will never be like Sōsuke but Momo was glad. 

“He asked me this morning. I should be bless but-“ 

Toshiro sighs in disappointment. He was aware of her feelings for Aizen. Despite him being in prison, he knew that she’ll never get over him. But Toshiro was determined to do so. 

“Momo you’re my best friend even like my sister. I respect Hisagi and he’s a good man. He adores you very much. I know he’ll be a great and supportive husband even father... As much as I hate it, I’m aware of the fact that you still have romantic feelings for Aizen but I encourage you to accept his marriage. Momo I just want you and my godson to be happy...,” he answers as he holds onto her hand tightly and simply kissing them with sweet gentle. 

Momo is left speechless. How selfish could she be. She didn’t think of her own son. His safety was always first and nothing else. He needed and deserved a father. 

Her lips quiver with one tear streaming down her rosy cheek. She lifts up Toshiro’s chin with her hand and locks her eyes into his. 

“Alright,” was her reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for the very late update. College been killing me, but don’t worry I won’t give up on this story!


	15. In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinamori new life begins...

  
_Its been years since Aizen’s imprisonment.  
_

_For once Hinamori hasn’t thought about Aizen, not one bit. It was better that way, but it certainly didn’t bring her joy. The memories still linger and her soul was still crying. It didn’t help her forget._  


_ Hinamori ended up accepting Shuhei’s marriage proposal. Many other captains and lieutenants congratulated them. Together they later had a daughter, Suzume. _

_ Hinamori remained a lieutenant, but was reassigned a new captain name Shinji. He was Aizen’s previous captain. _

_ Both endured the suffering and betrayal under his manipulation. _

_ Although, he was a flirt and definitely was a different character than Sosuke. Shinji did care about Hinamori’s wellbeing and never intended to bring any harm the way Aizen did. He truly _ _was eccentic. _

_ Rangiku gave birth to a daughter, Mizuki. The father was Gin, but he died under Aizen’s hand. She was struck with mourning for the rest of her pregnancy and the years to come.   
_

_Their daughter was beautiful. The spitting image of her mother facial features but had her father’s eyes and hair color. Rangiku was a single mother for a while until she and Captain Kuichiki developed a relationship. He ended up adopting the child. Not long, he married her and she gave birth to their first child, a daughter name Hisana despite his clan’s disapproval.  
_  
_Rangiku and Byakuya both knew the feeling of losing somebody you love. Perhaps that grief is what rekindle the start of their relationship..._

“Mother!” says a young boy. Hinamori finishes putting down Suzume to a nap. She looks over her shoulders and finds her son standing their with a book in his hand. 

He looks exactly like his father. Momo heart ache a bit but forced a smile.

Takano was already 9 years old. Growing older by the day. He was already enrolled in school and top of his classes. His teachers have told Hinamori that he was an exceptional soul reaper and his pressure was very advance for a young boy.   
  
The teachers praised him. The captains wanted him to join their squad. His classmates admired him. The girls adored him.   
  
Hinamori was pleased that her son showed promising as a future leader. Although, she feared that his spiritual power will lead to another path.   
  
The head captain already informed her about her son’s capabilities. She feared for the worse, but Shuhei told her that she shouldn’t dwell on the issue. Takano had asked questions regarding his father. Hinamori told him that Shuhei was her father. Perhaps he heard it from the other captains or his classmates.   
  
Hinamori was careful enough not to tell him a lot about his father. She kept it vague, but Takano was no fool. He was smart just like his daddy. 

“Mommy can you read me this story. Rukia got it for me. It’s from the human world,” he says.   
  
Momo kneels down and glimpses down at the book. “The Little Prince.” Despite being a major bookworm herself, Momo was not familiar with his book. It looked suitable enough for a child of his age. 

She kneels up and grabs his hand. She leads him to the living room. Takano jumps onto her lap and rest his head on her shoulders. Momo grabs the book and kisses his forehead. 

“Do you know this book?” he questions her. “No I don’t but it looks interesting,” Momo answers her. 

Momo was baffle at her sons’s book choice. He usually read more higher level books. He detested fairy tales and picture books. She wondered why this title suddenly caught his interested. 

“Mommy have you been to the human world?” he questions her again. Momo hated when he asked questions especially about her past. He was just a curious child. 

“Yes I have. Many times,” she replies. Takano looks at her. Momo looks at his eyes. His father’s eyes. She could sense his urgency. 

Hungry for more details. Shuhei was very open about his life as a soul reaper and lieutenant. Momo hardly ever opened up. Takano was always curious about his mother’s life and his father, even going pushing his mother’s limit but often failed. 

“But what happened? Have you killed anybody before? Is it true that my father stabbed you?” He kept asking. 

Momo closes the book loudly and glares at him. “I thought you wanted me to read to you. Why do you ask me these cruel questions?” She scolds harshly.   
  
Takano silenced himself. He went to far this time. “I’m sorry,” he apologies in a low voice as he gets off from his mother’s laps and snatches the book away from her hand.   
  
Momo inhales and covers her face with her hands. She hears the door slide open. 

“I’m home,” Shuhei greets happily. Momo didn’t say anything. She still kept her hands on her face. 

Shuehi drops his things and rushes to his wife. “Something wrong? Are you hurt?” 

Momo sighs, “He asked me questions again.” 

Shuhei inhales and sits next to her. He wraps his arms around her. “What did you tell him?”   
  
“Nothing of course! He asked me why his father stabbed me! I swear he must’ve heard it from the other captains,” Momo expresses with frustration. 

“He’s a curious child-“ 

“You don’t understand. He knows we keep secrets from him. He’s always going to be on asking. And if we continue to avoid his questions... he’s going to get his answers somewhere,” Momo interrupts him.   
  
Shuehi crosses his arms and leans his head back looking up at the ceiling. “What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know. I was thinking of tell him the truth,” she hesitates. 

“Momo don’t. He’s nine. How do you think he’ll react if we told him that his actual father was a traitor and a bloody murderer who’s currently serving in prison for his crimes. And that he wanted to kill you twice,” he tells her.

”Better if he heard it from us than from other people! God’s know what they’re telling him out there!” she argues standing up from the couch. “Then you tell him yourself! He already knows that I’m not his real father anyways!” he yells at her back as he stood up from the couch. 

Suzume begins to cry from the other room. Shuhei sighs. “Excuse me my daughter needs me,” Shuhei excuses himself quietly.   
  
Momo goes into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of red wine. She holds the glass in her right hand as she covers her tears with her left hand. 

What she didn’t notice was that Takano was hearing and watching from the other side of the room. He felt like a burden to his mother. All the pain and misery he caused her with his questions and spiritual power. 

Takano was starting to feel that he’s becoming like his father... no... he wasn’t like his father. He wouldn’t dare hurt his mother, stepfather or little sister.... would he? He was afraid of the man he’ll become.   
  
Takano stifles and locks himself in his room. He didn’t came down for dinner, instead just practiced his Kudo spells.

He was bored in his room and just farted around with spells he already knew. He was ahead in his classes both academically and spiritually. Takano often felt that his classmates only liked him because of his father while others feared or hated him because of his father. 

Takano recognized their fake kindness from an instant. He was no idiot. His father was no idiot also... 

Takano lies on his bed and looks up at the plain ceiling. “Takano...” He hears someone whisper his name. He stands up irruptly. He glances around his empty room. 

It was cold and dreary outside. The full moon was out this night. Takano thought nothing of it. “Takano.” He heard the voice again. 

“Who’s there?” Takano calls out. The room was dead silent. Takano grabs a sharp object near his bed. He quietly gets off and walks around his room.   
  
“Mom? Dad?” he calls around again. He didn’t hear the voice again. Takano stands still and puts the weapon down. Perhaps it was his head messing with him. 

“Takano.” Takano body stiffed up when he heard a voice whisper his name behind his ear. His hands begins to tremble. 

Takano reluctantly turns around. He sees a tall shadow standing there in the corner. Dressed in black. One of his eyes were covered. A strand hair hanging over his handsome face. He holds out a hand. 

Takano screams his whole lungs out. Momo and Shuhei comes rushing in to Takano’s room. They find the child in the corner sobbing endlessly and in a fetal position. 

Momo rushes to him quickly and comforts him. Takano holds on his mom and cries very hard. Shuhei stand there surprise as his wife tries to calm down his traumatized stepson.

He turns to the corner and finds nobody standing there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guess what I’m still alive and well! I’ve been so busy with college and the Corona-virus outbreak is being such a hassle!! Anywho I’m please to say I’m back and I intend to finish this story! Also great news!!! Bleach anime is returning back in 2021!! 👯♀️👯♀️


End file.
